Lysa Forrester
Lysa Forrester (formerly Locke) '''is the Heir to Oldcastle and the second youngest child of Bellegere Dimittis and Ellard Locke. She was frequently diminished by her father. Appearance Lysa is beautiful. She has long brown hair, deep brown eyes that can shine a bright amber, and a pale complexion. History Lysa was born in the fifth moon of 353 AC to Bellegere Dimittis and Ellard Locke. The only female in a household of four sons, she was seen as being of little worth by her father, who believed that her sole use would be to strengthen their house through marriage. Throughout her childhood, while her father focused his attentions on his three more-able sons, she witnessed her brothers bully and beat the youngest of them; Jon, who was born with a crippled leg. One day, she happened upon the three eldest beating Jon nearly to death, with no sign of their blows ceasing. She decided she could no longer stand by, as her father expected, and stepped into the fray to defend Jon, luckily stopping them in their tracks. Ever since this fateful moment, not only did she and Jon become fast friends, she also began training herself in the art of '''unarmed combat in order to defend both herself and her brother. Although her mother passed away shortly after her brother Jon was born, it is said that she was a great Braavosi beauty, and her only daughter follows in her mother’s footsteps in that regard. Lysa’s looks are well-regarded throughout the North. After the incident when they were younger, Jon and Lysa became closer than ever, deciding that, where they were disadvantaged physically compared to their siblings, they could best them intellectually, with Lysa personally training herself in the ways of tradecraft and learning another language. After the unfortunate deaths of her three older brothers, Lysa and her remaining sibling, Lord Jon Locke, run Oldcastle and their other business ventures side by side. Timeline * 353 AC - Lysa is born * 355 AC - Brother Jon is born * 365 AC - Lysa steps in to prevent her older brothers from killing Jon * 372 AC - Lord Ellard is diagnosed with a terminal illness and dies, leaving the lordship to his eldest son, Rickon * 374 AC - Lord Rickon dies, apparently in a brothel. Ondrew becomes Lord of Oldcastle * 376 AC - Lord Ondrew dies in an apparent boating accident. Bennard becomes Lord of Oldcastle * 380 AC - Lord Bennard dies in a hunting accident. Jon becomes Lord of Oldcastle * 380 AC (8th Moon) - Lysa becomes pregnant by Lord William Forrester after a night of drinking. In the proceeding days, she meets Cregard Ryswell, and they start a relationship. * 381 AC - Lysa tells Cregard that the child she carries is his. * 381 AC - Lysa meets up with William Forrester once more, after the death of his wife and stillborn daughter, and they marry soon after. Recent events 380 AC * Lysa clashes with William Forrester in White Harbor * (late 8th Moon) Lysa spends the night with William Forrester after a night of heavy drinking * Lysa meets Cregard Ryswell and develops feelings for him, they begin courting * Lysa realises that she is pregnant by Lord Forrester * Lysa spends the night with Cregard Ryswell and plans to return with him to the Rills Family/Household * Ellard Locke, her father AC * Bellegere Dimmitis, her mother AC * Rickon Locke, her brother AC * Ondrew Locke, her brother AC * Bennard Locke, her brother AC * Lysa Locke (27) * Lord Jon Locke, her brother (25) d.381AC * Maisie Ashwood, her lady-in-waiting (20) * Serena Wells, her lady-in-waiting (19) * Robard Locke, her cousin (30) Category:Lysa Category:Locke Category:House Locke Category:Northerner Category:Oldcastle